Ultimate Revenge
by Bookfanx100
Summary: Atem does the unthinkable. Yugi get's even with the worst revenge a fictional character can inflict apon another.


**Trust me, if I had a time machine and was willing to deal with the headache that would ensue, I would go backing time before Yugioh and create it myself just so I wouldn't have to write these disclaimers. But that sad thing is I don't have a time machine and am in no way willing to deal with the headache that would ensue. Humor is awesome. Fans of Yugi's hair should not read.**

The sun rose up over the buildings. Beams of light filtered in through the city. As the first rays hit the small establishment that sold games quite a few people in the vicinity learned a new definition of mad.

"WHO DID THIS!" a very loud and very furious voice called.

An old man woke up. What was going on? Why was his grandson yelling? He thought that Yugi had been happy for the past few days, his closet friend in the world had chosen to stay on earth and gain a body. He had interrupted his dream. A very good dream involving him a lot younger with girls much younger than his current age.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Grandpa Muto took this as his cue to get up. When his sweet grandson started talking about murder, it was time to find out what was going on. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and tucked his feet into a pair of slippers. He opened the door and walked into the hall leading to his grandson's room.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Grandpa knocked on the door before opening it without a reply. What he saw when he opened the door made him want to gasp in horror, and burst out laughing. He did both.

Yugi was dancing around in his room, very red, still in his pajamas. But that wasn't the worst part. His hair was gone. Instead of the usual several spikes black, red rimmed spikes and blond bangs, someone had cut his hair in the night to make it a very sophisticated all black hairstyle. All the bangs were gone. Yugi was very mad to put it in it's most understated form.

"Yugi what happened!" Grandpa asked, still staring in horror and simultaneously laughing.

"I WOKE UP AND MY HAIR WAS GONE! I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC! MY HAIR! THE HAIR WAS EVERYTHING! NOW I ACTUALLY LOOK AS SHORT AS I AM!"

The boy looked around the room lividly. Then a thought dawned on him. Who was the only other person living in the house? He tore through the house leaving Grandpa to laugh until he could no more in the hall. Yugi walked to the door and opened it loudly. Atem was STILL asleep even after all the yelling. He walked into the almost bare room and saw the ex-Pharaoh sleeping on the bed, with a razor in his hand.

"You are going to suffer Yami. You will SUFFER!" Yugi vowed to himself.

Yugi paced in the living room wearing a large and ridiculous Mexican fedora to create the illusion he still had a full head of hair.

"So why are we trying to get revenge on Atem?" Joey asked. Yugi had pulled out the big guns to get his revenge. Joey and Tristan were easily lured here with the promise of food, Mokuba had come when Yugi told him it was important, and Marik was sitting in a chair across from the young Kaiba.

"Because… he pulled a prank."

"A prank? That's it?" Marik questioned. "I came all the way from Egypt to get back at the Pharaoh for pulling a prank?"

Yugi bit his lip, afraid of showing them the truth.

"Yeah Yugi, Seto would get really mad if he knew I was here without good reason." Mokuba added. Yugi sighed and slowly pulled off the fedora. Four gasps echoed through the room.

"He did that to you!" Tristan exclaimed dropping the handful of Cheetos he was holding.

Marik's lips twitched. "I find it funny that the a man who was once King on all Egypt pulled something so immature."

"Now you know. I must find revenge. And it has to be especially nasty."

"We will do out best to help you Yugi. The hair is personal. No one messes with the hair." Joey said standing up.

A slow and nasty smile crept across Mokuba's face.

"Guys. I have the prefect revenge. It's the most horrible, scary, life threatening, emotionally scarring thing I know of."

"What is it?" Yugi asked greedily.

Mokuba smiled.

Atem was walking home after being summoned to Kaiba's house. He said that Mokuba had disappeared and he wanted to know if he was with him, which he wasn't. Then halfway through Mokuba had showed up talking about he had gone out to buy a new video game. Waste of time really. But it did give him an excuse to get away from Yugi. After what he had done last night, it was better to stay away for now. Only he could have cool hair like that. The hair was his trademark. No one could have his hair now that he had his own body.

He heard a squeal to his right. Turning he was greeted with the most horrifying, terrible thing he had ever seen. And that included Zorc. Soon he was overrun and close to death. One last word ran through his head.

_Fangirls_

***smiles evily* A most horrible revenge right?**

**Yugi: I can't believe you did that to me! You got rid of my hair!**

**Suck it up. This is fan fiction. You get paid.**

**Yugi: well I want a raise.**

**Atem: SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T GET ATTACKED BY FANGIRLS! YOU THINKG LOSING YOUR HAIR IS WORSE THAN THAT?**

**Yugi: Not really. Fangirls is a danger I wouldn't wish upon anyone, even someone who cut off all my hair.**

**Well this is my fan fiction so you do wish it upon him. MUHAHAHA! Review or I will sick an angry Yugi and Atem carrying guns on you!**


End file.
